


In Silence

by blacktofade



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets caught in the rain and Thor finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

He knows Thor’s in a bad mood when rain begins to fall, quickly blurring the ink where he scrawls notes in the margins of his book. He snaps it shut before more damage can be done and rises from the ground, blinking away the water that clings to his eyelashes; his brother will certainly hear of this. The closer to shelter he walks, the heavier the rain seems to falls, drenching his clothes and sticking his hair in wet tangles around his face.

The hallways are cool, but his skin is colder, pale in the flickering light from burning torches as the dark clouds steal away the light of the day. His steps are light and quick, quiet against the stone floor, but he knows the wet footprints trailing in his wake give more than enough away as to his whereabouts.

Loki decides on changing into warm, dry clothes before anything else, if only to maintain a little dignity while complaining to his brother. However, it is Thor who finds him first, as he rounds the last corner before his rooms, falling into stride beside him until Loki halts and turns towards him.

“Yes?”

“Brother,” Thor says, slapping Loki’s shoulder in a friendly gesture, “I was hoping I would see you.”

Loki shrugs off his hand and straightens himself, trying his best to stare down his nose at Thor.

“This is your fault,” he says, voice low and challenging and he watches Thor’s eyes dance down his bedraggled state. “What was it this time; did someone mention the word ‘no’ to you?”

Thor laughs as though the sting in Loki’s words is nothing. Cupping Loki’s elbow in a deceivingly tight grip, he walks with him to his bedchamber, all the while maintaining a friendly smile, which he shoots towards the guards littering the corridor; Loki’s expression is pinched and dark. When Loki’s door swings shut behind them, he lets Loki go and Loki opens his mouth to pour poison into his mind, but Thor is quick to speak.

“The weather was not an act of petulance, nor to spite you, brother; I’m just fond of how it makes you look.” He slides a heavy hand along Loki’s jaw, curling his fingers into the knotted darkness of his hair. “If I had my way, you would always appear like this.”

“And I would be sure to expire from a common cold fit for mortals. You’re always thoughtful, aren’t you, Thor?”

Thor’s fingers twist sharply, his scalp burning at the tightness it causes, and Loki falls quiet.

“Silence suits you, brother,” he retorts and Loki knows that his sharp tongue has found its way under Thor’s skin. “Hold still so I might admire you a little more.”

Despite Thor’s grip, Loki cannot hold himself back from speaking.

“Maybe you would enjoy it further if the water was once more afresh?”

With a soft crack of magic, Loki shifts them back to the outdoors where he earlier sat reading, where the rain still falls, soaking the ground. Thor blinks and his lips fall into a set line of disapproval; Thor’s blond hair swiftly dulls as it dampens, but the rain doesn’t stop. He moves to slip from Thor’s grasp, but Thor seems to already know his plans and he tightens his grip once more, forcing Loki’s head back as he arches into the pain. He’s momentarily blinded by raindrops and in that instant Thor pushes his mouth, hot and skilled, against Loki’s own.

It’s wet, and not just from Thor’s tongue as it slips between his lips. The rain is cool against his skin, where his brother offers nothing but heat, and he rather thinks it would be more fitting if he were to be struck by lightning in a blaze of warmth and pain; that would be closer to his brother’s character. His fingers drag uselessly across Thor’s sparring breastplate, his nails barely making noise as they scrape over its smooth surface. There’s a low rumble of thunder in the distance, but it’s still loud enough to roll through Loki’s body, so much so that Loki would not be surprised if the sound had actually come from between Thor’s lips instead.

Thor is the one who drives the kiss, leaving Loki to stand, spine aching from having his head held back, lips slowly prised apart by Thor’s liquid tongue. Thor has taken his mouth a hundred times before; they are certainly no strangers to the incestual act, but the one difference, what drives Loki mad in the way it truly affects him and steals his breath away, is how Thor treats him. He is not the gentle Thor who often steals into Loki’s room in the night and slowly encourages release from him; he’s the Thor who will _take_ what he wants and _force_ Loki’s completion.

Loki’s cloak wraps around his body, sticking along every inch as the wind picks up around them. Thor’s other hand becomes trapped beneath it, pinned, pressing warmth to Loki’s hip; it digs and flexes until Loki is almost sure the material will rip at Thor’s strength. Thor nips his bottom lip, wordlessly admitting that he will have his way with Loki whether he agrees to it or not, and Loki lets their tongues slide together, if only to keep himself from making any incriminating noises.

With a half-formed protest from Thor, Loki pulls back hard enough to break contact, though Thor keeps a hold of his hair, the dark strands looping around his fingers.

“As much as you may enjoy standing in the rain, Thor, I feel there’s a pressing need to move this somewhere more discreet.” Before Thor can disagree, Loki snaps them back into his room, leaving Thor looking faintly displeased. “If it upsets you so much,” he starts, one hand lazily resting on Thor’s wrist, “bring the rain inside.”

“Not the rain,” Thor finally responds. “Only its fury.”

Thor tugs on his hair harder than before and Loki’s legs buckle against his will; he falls to the floor in front of Thor, knees splayed and fingers digging into Thor’s skin as he tries to lessen the pain across his scalp.

“Is this what you want?” he asks, refusing to lift his eyes and give Thor the satisfaction. Thor answers by sliding his other palm down the side of Loki’s face and along his throat, until he presses his thumb gently into the soft indent at the centre of his collarbone.

“I should not have to ask by now.”

He can feel drops of water tickling their way down his skin, but doesn’t brush them away, just waits as Thor unclips the stays on his trousers, letting them fall open before his face. Thor is bare underneath, his cock gently curved, only half-hard, but large hands pull his head forwards and it twitches as his nose grazes the side. He breathes evenly, knowing how the air along Thor’s length will drive him slowly insane; if he’s learned anything over the years of their twisted relationship, it’s how to tease Thor beyond words, to make him truly beg for what he wants.

However, that doesn’t seem to be what Thor is after on this day, as he all but prises Loki’s mouth open with a hand digging into Loki’s jaw, before he slips the head of his cock between Loki’s lips. He is used to taking Thor by mouth every once in a while, but to have Thor force him to do it is something completely different. It would be a lie to say that he doesn’t shift, spread his knees wider apart, as his own cock begins to show interest, forcing tight clothes to tighten even more.

Thor easily pushes further down his throat, stretching Loki’s mouth wide around his girth, but Loki doesn’t complain, just licks at the underside and bobs his head as much as he can. Thor’s fingers are harsh in his hair, tugging and holding him until he can no longer move. Despite the ache of his jaw, he doesn’t pull away, even as Thor slips one thumb in beside his cock, holding his mouth open almost to the point of pain as he begins to thrust himself in at his own ragged pace.

Although most of his brother’s movements are gentle and soft, every now and again his hips buck roughly forwards and Loki has to remember to relax his throat so that he doesn’t choke. He tries not to let it become messy, but he can feel the saliva running down his chin, mixing with the raindrops still clinging to his skin.

Flicking his gaze up to his brother, he watches his face contort in pleasure, eyes bright and lips parted as he whispers encouragement. His hair is wild, matted and wet around his face, and appears like something Loki would see if at his brother’s side during combat, not on his knees with Thor rolling into his mouth. Thor meets his eyes, thumb rubbing against the slick inside of his cheek, and Loki knows he cannot remain so passive; he swallows around Thor’s cock and pushes forwards until his nose presses into the tight curls at Thor’s groin. Thor groans, fingers no longer tugging at Loki’s hair, now cupping the back of his head as his thrusts quicken, remaining shallow, but deep in the back of his throat.

He slides his hands up Thor’s thighs, digging them into the soft flesh there, gripping tightly as he pushes Thor beyond his limits, knowing that every slide of his tongue and press of his lips steals away the control Thor believes he has. This is Loki’s game now, as the taste of pre-come becomes more distinct and Thor’s hips lose all rhythm.

Thor pulls his thumb free of Loki’s mouth, drawing a thin thread of spit with it as it leaves, slides his palm up over Loki’s cheek, and Loki knows he does it only to feel his cock sliding beneath the skin. He turns his head minutely for Thor, nudging the head of his erection under his fingertips and his brother gently presses them down against it, his eyes watching in fascination.

“Loki,” Thor breathes, as though all the fight has left him. “Loki, you look – ” he never finishes the thought as Loki lets him slip once more to the back of his throat and hollows his cheeks around him.

Thor gasps and rocks forwards, forcing Loki to take his whole length before he grips Loki’s hair and tugs, tilting his face up. With a quick jerk, Thor slips free from Loki’s mouth, the hand that was once on Loki’s cheek now wrapped around the base of his cock, as he strokes himself once, twice then comes across the bridge of Loki’s nose and down the side of his face. One or two splashes drip into his open mouth, falling onto his waiting tongue as he watches Thor ride out his pleasure.

“Your stamina is getting worse,” Loki murmurs, but Thor doesn’t say a word, just looks down at him with an expression that says everything is Loki’s fault, everything is _always_ Loki’s fault, as his spent cock begins to soften.

Thor finally lets him go and he falls back, arms and legs askew as his brother continues to stare down at him, panting softly.

“Now you,” he says, nudging Loki’s thigh gently with the toe of his shoe.

It is not often that Loki follows commands without question, but he has no trouble now as he unfastens his own rain-drenched trousers and tugs his cock free. The scent of his brother on his skin drives his need as he wipes some of the come off his face and uses it to slick himself with unsteady fingers. He tugs and strokes and twists his hand as he cants his hips up into the touch, wanting anything and everything. He keeps his eyes locked with Thor’s as he rolls with the pleasure, needing Thor to see all that he does to him, all that drives him insane, but keeps him coming back every single time.

“Brother,” Thor says softly, reaching out to touch Loki’s damp hair; his fingers sliding through the strands, unknotting it all as they go, and it’s the gentle contact that destroys Loki. Despite Thor’s rage and terrifying strength, Loki knows he will never truly be able to hurt him; his ultimate weakness and Loki will always take advantage of it, because that what he does, the sort of person he is.

With his forehead furrowed and lips pinched tightly together, Loki comes into his own hand, his body barely moving, paralysed with pleasure.

He takes a moment to regain composure, but by the time he rises to his feet, he skin is clean and his clothes are dry and once more in place. He glances at Thor, who looks as though he wants to kiss him once more, but keeps his ground.

“Get rid of the rain,” Loki says, allowing no argument, and Thor tips his head. Without another word, he picks up his book from earlier and slips out of the room, leaving Thor behind in silence.


End file.
